warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Promise to Fall
OK, well this is kinda based off this musical called Wicked. I've never seen it but I love the music. I added in some more story lines and stuff so it's not the same. I've never seen the musical so this is based entirely off the songs! Please keep that in mind when you read it. Thanks! And enjoy! --MoonbeamSkyClan will rise! 01:32, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 1 - Dancing Through Life Lilycloud watched as her sister, Cloudysun walked across the clearing. Her sister's pelt was a sickly yellow color, and her eyes were an unflattering shade of brown. Lilycloud on the other hand, was a beautiful silver tabby with wide, clear turqiouse eyes. The sisters were different in personality as well. Lilycloud was popular and every one liked her. Cloudysun was energetic and spunky but she also had strange friends and was rather quick to anger. Lilycloud was distracted by a tom walking by. This particular tom was the Clan deputy, Sunsplash. He was a handsome, strong, slightly arrogent tom. He had a ginger pelt with tabby stripes and his muscles rippeled underneth smooth fur. Lilycloud could see, out of the corner of her eye, that her sister had paused too. Both of them were staring at the same tom. Lilycloud rolled her eyes and walked forword to Sunsplash "Hey." she meowed, tossing her head back in a cute way. "Hey." he said to her, amber eyes met blue and he smiled stunningly. She felt her heart flutter. "Do you want to come on patrol with me?" he asked her. She nodded happily but couldn't help feeling slightly guilty as the two of them walked towards the exit of the ShadowClan camp. Cloudysun had spotted them and her face held so much anger and sadness that Lilycloud had to turn away. She promised herself that she would explain later. And she hurried after that tom of her dreams. Chapter 2 - One Short Day Cloudysun watched as her sister followed Sunsplash through the thorn tunnel and felt her heart burn in envy. She had always, always loved Sunsplash. And she knew her sister liked him a lot too. What she-cat didn't?! But Cloudysun figured that the least Lilycloud could do was try to be nice around her. It was painfully obvious and Cloudysun was well aware that her sister had the better name, looks, personality, and friends. Just then, one of Cloudysun's friends rushed up. It was Molefur. Molefur was a brown she-cat with long fu which was always carrying a few ticks and burrs. Today, it was carrying three burrs. "HI!!!!! StarClan knows we haven't hunted in forever, let's go!" Cloudysun was about to point out they had hunted yesterday and the day before that and probably the day before that when she realized she might see Sunsplash. And her sister, of course, but she'd rather see Sunsplash. They raced out of the tunnel and into the damp marshes and spacious forest. Cloudysun was running, desperate to find Sunsplash and her sister. Molefur went much slower. "Hey, wait up!" she called. Cloudysun pretended not to hear her. She had caught a glimpse of her sister and Sunsplash walking through the trees, laughing. But then they were gone, as if it had been a cruel joke from the Dark Forest. She felt her heart drop, as if it had been thrown in the lake. She could almost see Sunsplash standing, waiting for her. But she knew he wasn't going to come back for her. She had been left behind. Rejected. She sadly turned to the camp and began walking back to find Molefur. Chapter 3 - Guilty Lilycloud walked back into camp and watched as Sunsplash dropped their prey on the pile. He flashed a smile at her and hopped into Fleckstar's den. Lilycloud felt her heart flutter. "I'm in love!" she sang out. She hadn't expected to be heard but she heard a voice behind her, "Really? Who's the lucky guy?" She turned to face a very muddy, upset looking Cloudysun, "What happened to you?!" she gasped. Cloudysun shrugged, "I fell. Now answer!" Lilycloud did not want to be having this conversation. She looked for a way out. She saw Sunsplash getting another patrol, and though she didn't want to, she called to him. She felt bad for ditching her sister earlier and she wanted to give her a slight chance to redeem herself, "Hey Sunsplash! Can you take Cloudysun with you?" The deputy nodded and before the patrol raced out of the camp, Cloudysun flashed her sister a happy smile. Lilycloud had nothing else to do, so she padded to their father's den. Fleckstar was licking Morningdove's pelt. Her mother looked up at Lilycloud, "You were very nice to your sister." she commented. Lilycloud nodded and Morningdove flashed her a grateful look. Fleckstar nodded, "I'm proud of you." Lilycloud noticed the unspoken word he had said. I'm proud of you both. She padded out, feeling guiltier then ever. Chapter 4 - Ruined Cloudysun bounced along next to Sunsplash. "Stop jumping around!" he told her, but his whiskers were twitching. Cloudysun giggeled, "Make me!" she teased. Sunsplash crouched down, eyes narrowed and then they both started laughing. They were leaning in, closer then usual. Just then, Duckwaddle, another one of Cloudysun's friends burst through the bushes, "Look! I got a squirrel!" he called, dropping a twitching squirrel on the ground. Sunsplash eyed it with narrowed eyes, "Uh...why is the squirrel still alive?" he asked. Duckwaddle looked at him in surprise, "Me and Cloudysun always sacrifice it to StarClan. We kill it and then dump it in the Moon-" "SHUT UP!" yowled Cloudysun. Duckwaddle looked at her, tears pooling in her green eyes and her feathery brown fur trembeled. She ran. "What was that all about?" asked Sunsplash. He looked confused, like he didn't know to laugh or give Cloudysun and Duckwaddle the job of cleaning the elders. "Nothing." mumbled Cloudysun. Sunsplash nodded and pointed with his muzzle to a marshy area, "Why don't you hunt over there. I'll find something here." Cloudysun nodded, and stalked away. Tears burned down her face and she felt her heart fall fast back to where it belonged. Of course nothing would've happened, she told herself. But I hope Duckwaddle is happy! Chapter 5 - Popular Lilycloud had heard what had happened. The whole Clan had. She sat with Berryspeckle, Swanfeather, Sunnyshimmer, and Forestheart. They were sharing the day's gossip as they did every night. Lilycloud knew cats were staring at them, they always did. Who did not want to be like the most popular cats in the Clans? She grinned as Sunnyshimmer told them about how Stoutstork, an elder, had fallen down into the stream that day while trying to drink. Her smile quickly faded as a sad Cloudysun entered the camp, Sunsplash right behind her. She walked over to her sister. Cloudysun sniffled and Lilycloud said, "Hey, I could give you some tips on how to be popular, and how to impress Sunsplash." Clkoudysun looked at her, "You'd do that?" Lilycloud nodded. The two sisters went behind the warriors den and sat down. "Well, there are some basic lessons need to teach you first. Then we'll move on to tougher things." Cloudysun nodded eagerly and Lilycloud smiled. "Let's begin. We have a lot of work ahead of us." Almost a day later, in her spare time, Cloudysun had learned almost everything there was to know about being popular. One day, she walked behind the warriors den to find Lilycloud staring at her. Her sister broke down cheering and weeping, "You did it!" she cried. Cloudysun had groamed her fur and rolled in some flowers to make her fur appear more golden. Her eyes now did not look unflattering, they contrasted her bright pelt. She walked with bigger stride and spoke with more air in her voice and more spirit. She no longer played with Duckwaddle and her other friends but talked with her sister and her friends. Many big changes had taken place. But, Cloudysun thought as she walked with her sister to the fresh kill pile, w''ill it be enough to make Sunsplash notice me?'' Chapter 6 - Something Special Lilycloud awoke to a prodding. She blinked open her eyes. It was a rainy, gray day. Cloudysun and Sunplash were looking at her. She sprang up, suddenly feeling wide awake. "What's up?" she asked. Sunsplash said nothing and walked out of the den, leaving Cloudysun and Lilycloud to scramble after him. "He wants to show us something." whispered Cloudysun to her sister. They scrambled through the still, silent forest. The only sound was the rain falling softly and the cats' footsteps on the ground. Finally, they veered off the path and into the forest. Sunsplash broke into a run and Lilycloud and Cloudysun followed him. Sunsplash ducked to the side and went into a crevice in a huge tree. He flicked his tail and the two she-cats followed him inside. It was a small area, the top tending upward for a bit and then ending with a roof of bark. The floor was coated in leaves. Lilycloud looked at Sunsplash inquisitively. It was a nice place, but why were they there? In answer, he silently pointed with his tail towards the center of the den. Lilycloud looked. Nesteled in a nest of moss was a small, golden pebble. It seemed to glow. Sunsplash murmered, "Touch it, it's warm. I think it's a StarClan rock!" Lilycloud and Cloudysun each touched the rock. Sunsplash was right. It was warm. Lilycloud couldn't help but wonder if it really was a StarClan rock. She wanted to stay longer but Sunsplash had already begun to get out of the tree. "C'mon." he told them. "Let's get back to camp." Chapter 7 - Broken Up Inside A few sunrises had passed. Cloudysun woke up to yowling. She jumped up. The warriors den was almost empty. She felt her heart quicken as she sprinted outside. Cats were all around wailing as Cloudysun's father addressed the Clan. "ThunderClan has crossed the border again! This is the fourth time in a moon they have done so! We will retaliate." He waited for the cheers and yowls to die down before going on. "And...Sunsplash is missing." Cloudysun felt like she was not a part of the yowls of rage or shock that cascaded around camp. She shrieked, "I'll find him!" and ran out of camp. She went to the carrionplace. To the Thunderpath. To the shady oak. But he was nowhere. She began sobbing. She knew there was only one place left to look. She ran with a spark of hope in her eyes to the big oak. His pebble was hidden here so it must have been important. She stopped, panting outside of the entrance and told herself that everything would be fine. She took a deep breath and pictured Sunsplash in the tree, smiling at her. That was what she wanted to happen. She exhaled, closed her eyes, and took another deep breath. After a little while of listening to the quietness of the forest, she entered the tree. She gasped and cried out, "NO!" Lilycloud and Sunsplash were sitting together in the back of the tree. Their tails were twined, their heads bent, noses touching. Sunsplash's paw was on top of Lilycloud's. They looked happy. Peaceful. They look like mates! The thought popped into Cloudysun's head before she could stop it. She looked at her sister, her best friend and her crush. They hadn't even looked at her. She whispered again as tears filled her eyes, "No..." then, she turned and left. Chapter 8 - What Is This Feeling A battle was brewing. The cats of ShadowClan and ThunderClan were so hostile now that if a kit of one of the Clans had been dying, the other Clan would simply watch it suffer. Fleckstar had proclaimed that a battle would take place tomorrow unless ThunderClan repaid all of the prey they had stolen which was three squirrels and a frog. Lilycloud and Cloudysun had been sent out to hunt so everyone would be well prepared for the battle. Lilycloud was unuaually silent, Cloudysun figured she felt guilty. Finally, as they were about to head back to camp, Cloudysun said, "I saw you." Lilycloud looked at her, "Look...just leave it OK?" Cloudysun shook her head sadly, "No. I like him as much as you do. How come you get him?" Lilycloud spun around with an angry look in her eyes. "Because you don't always get what you want! And I'm more popular, more good looking, and better suited for the most gorgeous tom in the Clan!" Cloudysun screeched, "I hate you! I hate your friends and your voice and your pelt! I hate it all!" Lilycloud no longer looked sad but angry, "Ditto." she spat at her sister before flouncing off to canp. Cloudysun was left standing in the clearing, all alone. She felt a tear fall down her cheek and she heard it land on the ground. What had happened? Chapter 9 - Battle The next morning, everyone woke up silently. The camp was quiet as everyone ate. Fleckstar jumped onto the Jutting Rock and said who would be going again. Cloudysun knew she and Lilycloud would go as well as Sunsplash. "Well, as you know, we attack ThunderClan today. I will bring Sunsplash, Lilycloud, Cloudysun, Marshtail, Duckwaddle, Molefur, Duskpaw, Sparkfire, and Fernstripe. The rest of you divide yourselves up. Half of you will guard the camp and the other half will come halfway between the border and camp in case some cats break through." the cats all nodded and Marshtail smiled broadly at Cloudysun who grinned scaredly back. Marshtail had always liked Cloudysun but she had never been interested. The cats thundered out of camp. After some running, they reached the border. ThunderClan peered at them as cats squared up. Sunsplash snarled at the ThunderClan deputy, Willowwind. Darkstar and Fleckstar simply looked at each other in anger. Lilycloud faced a small ThunderClan cat and growled. Cloudysun found herself facing Beewing. The yellow tabby glared at her and Cloudysun sighed. The leaders glared and suddenly, with a flick of his tail, Fleckstar set the ShadowClan cats upon their ThunderClan opponents. Cloudysun leapt onto Beewing and the pair tusseled. Beewing raised a paw to hit Cloudysun when out of nowhere, Sunsplash barreled into him. The deputy was bleeding heavily and he looked scared, "Go back to camp!" he yowled. Cloudysun nodded. She was exhausted and her Clan was losing. She watched as Sunsplash ran over to help Lilycloud. He talked to her for a minute and pushed something at her with his paw. She scraped it up and ran towards her sister, "RUN!" she screeched. Cloudysun looked at the remaining cats. ThunderClan warriors were retreating as well and only a few of the senior warriors still fought as well as the deputies and leaders. Cloudysun promised herself she would see her sister home and come back. Chapter 10 - Lost Cloudysun was running faster then she ever had before in her entire life. She had seen Lilycloud to the medicine den where she left her hurriedly. Now she was running. She was running for Sunsplash, for herself. She had a horrible feeling and she had to save him. She approached the clearing where the cats had fought. She heard some noises and some cats ran towards her. She smelled ThunderClan but they could have been StarClan and she still would not have stoppped. She burst out of the tree and onto the clearing where the battle had taken place. She saw the last few ThunderClan cats slip back onto their territory leaving two bodies spread out in the moonlight. She hurried to the closest one. It was her father, "Fleckstar wake up!" she screeched. Her father lay still for what felt like an eternity and then blinked, "One life gone...so I've got...left..." he said, almost in a murmer. Then he saw his daughter and smiled. "You found me." she nodded, too choked up to reply. He staggered to his paws. "I'll go back to camp, see you there!" Cloudysun nearly cried out. She did not want to see Sunsplash on her own. She meekly nodded instead and padded towards her true love's body. As she padded towards him, images flashed in her head. She remembered the first day she had come out of the nursery. He had nudged her awake and purred, "Wake up sleepy head! I want to show you around!" she had looked into his wide amber eyes. He had looked back. She had fallen for him. When they were training...Lilycloud had teased her and she was about to cry. With a glance at her, Sunsplash had told Lilycloud to shut up. When they became warriors, he went first and she sat with him on his vigil. On hers, he had sat with her. She also remembered her dream, just a few nights ago.... Chapter 11 - Dream Omen A few days earlier, Cloudysun had been asleep. She had taken a sick day because she had a belly ache from eating a large rabbit. She was having a fitful sleep until she fell asleep calmly. She felt like she should open her eyes, so she did. Cloudysun awoke to a starry forest in the middle of a gathering of some sort. The cats were all looking at her and she felt nervous. One stepped forword. "Cloudysun." She nodded, feeling more uneasy then ever. The cats were silent and the same one that had asked her name spoke up. It stood in the light and Cloudysun could see that it looked a lot like Sunsplash. In fact, it was Sunsplash! She gasped. Sunsplash was alive, he couldn't be here! He looked at her, "I'm going to die." she snorted, nerves made her upset, "Don't we all?" he looked slightly agitated, but as uncaring as he had looked before. "No. Soon. Three days to be exact. Shall I tell you all the details? How you found my body? How you cried over me? How you promised vengence to all who had fought me? How-" she cut him off. "No." her voice was shaky. It's not true! she thought. But Sunsplash clearly did not care about her feelings. "I wish I never had to go. I kinda miss hanging out with you. But it's nice not to have you mooning over me." Cloudysun felt hurt and he went on, "Tell Lilycloud I love her. Forever. I will always be waiting." his voice droppped to a whisper. "Always." Cloudysun started to cry. She turned to the other StarClan cats. "Do something!" she shrieked. "Save him!" They shook their heads. "We cannot save him. You cannot save him. This is his fate." said one. Cloudysun sniffled. Another StarClan cat stepped forword, "Why do you want a cat who will never love you? Why?" She yowled in pain. "He loves me! He always has, he always will! And I will never let him go!" She fell to the floor sobbing and her voice became a pained whisper, "Never." She cried for a long time. When she looked up, there were no cats left. She stood up on shaky legs. But as Cloudysun turned to go, something materialized in front of her. She turned, curiousity pushing her. What she saw was a scene she vaguely knew from nightmares. Sunsplash was next to Lilycloud, their tails twisted together and their noses touched, heads bent towards each other. She cried out. "No!" and again, louder, "NO!" she ran away, vowing to stop Sunsplash's death. Somehow. Some way. She had to. From the shadows came voices, "Do you think we convinced her Tigerstar?" asked one. Another voice responded, deeper then the first, "If that won't turn her to the Dark Forest, we may just have to kill Sunsplash." The first cat snorted, "Why waste a few days on waiting for her to turn? Simply kill this cat! Soon!" he padded away. The bigger cat let out a thoughtful growl and padded after the first cat. Chapter 12 - Abandoned Here When You're Up There Cloudysun shook her head to get out of it. Sunsplash's body was only a mouse-length ahead. But she could not make her paws move. She took a breath, closed her eyes and stepped foreward. She opened her eyes and crouched down. Sunsplash was barely breathing and she cried out in relief. He could live! His head swiveled to look at her but his eyes were focused somewhere above her head. "Lilycloud?" he said slowly. Cloudysun shook her head, the tears pooling in her eyes. "No, it's me. Cloudysun! Remember? Everything will be OK. We'll get you to a medicine cat and you'll be fine and we can go back to the way things were!" she stopped, gasping for breath. She looked at Sunsplash but his eyes were uncomprehending. "I...love you. Lilycloud...I will...always be waiting. No...matter...how many moons. I will be waiting." Cloudysun sobbed. "IT'S ME!" she shrieked. Her fur was puffing out and she was crying so much she culdn't even see. "I loved you! I waited for you. Always. Not her. Me. I loved you with all my heart, more then anything. I ruined my friendship for you! My bond with my sister! Everything! For you!" she looked at him. He was still breathing but it was getting slower and shorter. "And...tell...Cloudysun..." She became more interested. "Cloudysun what?" she asked. He looked at her, still seeing her sister. "I love...more...Cloudy..." his words trailed off and his eyes grew further. "Always be waiting. Always. Lilycloud, come soon. I can't live without you." his eyes stared out into space and Cloudysun knew he had gone to join StarClan. But she held him close. "I'll find who did this." she muttered into his fur. It was getting colder as his spirit floated away. "I'll make them pay. I promise." she took his body and gently lifted it up and began to carry it back to camp. In the shadows, two cats sat. They were neither real nor pretend. They were there and yet they weren't. "Will that be enough to push her? We made his death as sad as we could. She should." the smaller one said. The bigger cat nodded. They padded back to their shadowy domain. Chapter 13 - No Good Deed Cloudysun arrived at a chaotic camp. Cats were crying and screeching and yelling. She walked in unnoticed but as she laid Sunsplash's body in the center of the clearing, one by one, cats came over and howled in grief, crouching beside their old friend to say good-bye. As Fleckstar came over, Cloudysun ran to him. Morningdove and Fleckstar pressed against her as she sobbed, "I was with him when he d-died." She felt them lick her and move on to their old friend's body. Cloudysun continued to cry softly. She looked around the clearing. The kits were all hunched over next to the deptuy's body. They were so young and yet even they had respected Sunsplash. Most cats were gathered around Sunsplash buta few cats lingered away. Cloudysun saw her sister and a few friends grouped together, all crying. Trust Lilycloud to think of herself! She has no idea what I'm going through. The pain. The hurt. She should have cherished him. I never got to... She padded over, ready to scold Lilycloud when she picked up hints of the cats conversation. Lilycloud held something out to the crowd. Cloudysun saw a flash of gold and her heart raced as she heard Lilycloud say, "He g-gave me his s-stone before he d-died!" her voice rose and it became more sorrowful and hysteric, "Then he s-sent me back to the c-camp! He died for ThunderClan r-rather then surrender!" The cats all murmered sympathetically to the grieving she-cat but Cloudysun couldn't see anything but the stone in Lilycloud's grasp. Sunsplash's pebble. The beautiful shinging pebble he had shown her and Lilycloud. It was probably all that was left of Sunsplash. And he gave it to her. Cloudysun raced out of camp. Her tail flew back and she raced to the Tall-Hill. ShadowClan had one tall hill where they could see the whole territory from. She raced to the top. She could see the thorns prickling her pelt, the sticks and rocks stuck in her paws. But she couldn't feel it. She reached the bottom of the hill and stared at Silverpelt with tears in her eyes. "I will make them pay!" she yowled up at the stars. "I promise! I'll kill every single ThunderClan cat for murdering you, Sunsplash! They'll pay! I swear! I won't let them get away with it!" she expected something to happen. Sunsplash to come down and lick her, Lilycloud to race up behind her, the stars to shine brightly. But nothing happened. She looked at the stars, now feeling angry. "You loved her! She never noticed you until you became deputy! She doesn't deserve you! What about the cat who wanted you, every single moon and season from the day she met you? What about her? What about me? Did you ever think of the cat who let her heart break repeatedly, who still loved you even though you never returned her love? The cat who spent her whole life longing for a cat who she didn't deserve, but still wanted? I love you Sunsplash, I always will. But I didn't want you to die. And I love you enough to let you go." She wished something would happen this time. But nothing did. The stars just twinkled back cruelly at her as she ran down the hill weeping. Chapter 14 - Mourning From the Stars Tigerstar padded out into the Dark Meeting. Brokenstar, Hawkfrost, Darkstripe, Hawkheart, and Thistleclaw were all sitting in their spots around the large rock. Tigerstar took his spot at the head. He growled, "We are making good progress with recruits." Brokenstar twitched his tail irritably. "How goes it with our...newest recruit?" he asked. Tigerstar nodded and turned to Hawkfrost, "Haven't you been waching her?" Hawkfrost nodded. "She's doing well. She has sworn vengence on ThunderClan for 'murdering' her love. An added bonus as well as her recruitment is that if and when she attacks ThunderClan, cats will want revenge and join us." The cats all nodded and Tigerstar purred. "Well done on making Sunsplash's death so sad. It wasn't hard to manipulate him as he died, was it?" Tigerstar congragulated his son. Hawkfrost sat up proudly. "Well, he did really care about Cloudysun. But he had no strength left." Tigerstar narrowed his eyes as Hawkfrost's eyes clouded with nervousness. Tigerstar growled, "The truth?" Hawkfrost sighed. "He loved her. More then life. He fought me hard and he did win. He was already dead by the time I made him say those things. Luckily, I was able to fool Cloudysun." Tigerstar nodded. They padded into the forest after the other cats. --- Sunsplash sat by the Looking Pond, his heart feeling like it was weighed down with a ton of bricks. He heard footfalls but did not look up. He heard Honeyfern's excited meow, "I know you were sad so I brought you someone!" Sunsplash sighed. Honeyfern had been trying to make him feel good since she discovered his feelings and his grief for his lost life. His ears perked as he detected a familiar scent. He looked away from the picture of Cloudysun in the pool. Cloudysun! His real love was there! He turned joyfully and saw her. She looked at him sadly. He shook his head, to choked for words. She curled her tail with his and leaned onto him for a moment. Then she pulled away, eyes raw with grief. Sunsplash licked her ear. Cloudysun seemed unable to speak, even after Honeyfern slid away to give the two warriors time to talk. Sunsplash decided to take advantage of this opportunity. "I missed you! Oh, I love you so much!" Cloudysun shook her head, tears falling from her eyes. "You love Lilycloud. Not me." she corrected. Sunsplash sighed and looked her directly in the eye. "Cloudysun, someone or something was in my head. It was like all I wanted to do was push you away from me! I didn't mean to hurt you." but Cloudysun shook her head sadly. "You care about Lilycloud. And I love you enough to let you go. But I will have revenge." she said. sadly at first, then eyes darkening with rage. "They will suffer for your pain." Sunsplash shook his head. "No! Don't! Please, if you really care, just leave them alone. StarClan will judge them. And it was in the Warrior Code, we were on their land. They shouldn't have killed me, but they had nothing saying they couldn't." Cloudysun had listened, agreeing at first, but then angry. "Then the Code is stupid!" she hissed. "I no longer follow it. And ThunderClan will suffer." she drew away after licking him tenderly once more. "I'll make them pay. I promise." she whispered before she bounded away. Sunsplash watched her run away and he turned back to the image of Cloudysun in the pool. Chapter 15 - Defying Gravity 5 moons later... Cloudysun stalked towards the warrior. He was the one, she knew it. His golden fur was plastered to his side with blood. She vaguely remembered his name. Sunclaw. A thorn of grief pierced her heart. A name so similar to her Sunsplash's. She knew she had to kill him. She remembered his face contorted with rage during the battle as he closed in on Sunsplash as the ShadowClan deputy tried to get his Clanmates to safety. Cloudysun looked at the warrior who was now glaring at her, daring her to scratch him. She complied. As he lay dying in a pool of blood, she leaned in and looked at him. "Sunsplash. ShadowClan deputy under Fleckstar. In a battle you killed him, Sunclaw. And for that, you pay. I killed off your Clanmates. It was all for you, Sunclaw. May StarClan punish you forever." She turned away and couldn't help feeling bad. ThunderClan had only seven cats left now. Their medicine cat, queen and her two kits, the queen's mate, and only two apprentices in the Clan. They watched her leave and Cloudysun could feel hatred in their gaze. They longed to attack her, to kill her as she had done to their Clanmates. But her lust for revenge was greater then theirs. She had one more thing to do before the final stage of her plan. She headed towards ShadowClan territory. And though she had done many terrible things, she felt like she was flying. Drifting to her final day in life. And she smiled as she got closer and closer to Sunsplash. Chapter 16 - Into Death's Gentle Arms Cloudysun bowed her head. She had been sitting by Sunsplash's grave for the past few hours. Her back was sore, her heart in pain. But she knew it would be ok. Soon, everything would end. All the pain. She heard a pounding of paws behind her. She turned and was glad to see Lilycloud hurtling at her. "I thought you were dead!" her sister exclaimed. Cloudysun nodded and led her sister to a clearing. No one ever came here anymore except the medicine cat and warrior escorts. It was surronded by bushes filled with tantalizing berries. Juice and dew ran off of them and made them look like a harmless treat. Deathberries. thought Cloudysun. Good. She sat in the middle of the clearing and Lilycloud nervously followed. "Are you sure this is safe?" she asked. Cloudysun nodded gravely and Lilycloud sat down. Cloudysun padded forword to her sister. "I'm sorry for this. Really. But it's better this way." Lilycloud looked startled, "What-?" Cloudysun quickly slashed her claws down her sister's throat and Lilycloud slumped to the floor, dead. "I'm sorry." Cloudysun whispered. She walked over to the nearest deathberry bush and plucked off a few berries. Away from the bush, they looked less tantalizing and more deadly. Cloudysun shrugged and ate them. She walked back to Lilycloud and fell down. I'll see you soon, Sunsplash! was her last thought before she gave way to dizzying blackness. Chapter 17 - Explaining Cloudysun woke up. She looked down on the scene below her and gasped. She wasn't in her body! Panic overtook her. She hadn't planned for this! She began to breathe fast and she felt her heart race. Something tapped her on the shoulder. She turned. It was Sunsplash. She wanted to yowl in joy. Her plan had worked! But she merely followed him to StarClan. Hours later, she had explained everything to Sunsplash and Lilycloud as well as their mother and father who had died three moons earlier. Her plan was to get to StarClan, one way or another, and end all the grief and pain that had existed between her Sunsplash and Lilycloud. She had heard tell that in StarClan, cats would always be happy and they would put aside their differences. Once she had 'fufilled' her own desire for revenge, Cloudysun had brought Lilycloud to StarClan so that everything would be ok. Cloudysun knew she had done the right thing. She felt happier then she had in moons. She knew Lilycloud was happy as well. Cloudysun's sister had told her she had grieved for moons after Sunsplash's death and Cloudysun's disappearance. When her parents had died, Lilycloud had nothing left, and never came out of camp. Here, she would be happier. Cloudysun motioned to Lilycloud and Sunsplash to follow her. They did. She looked for a clear spot to sit and talk. After finding one, she sat down and wraped her tail around her paws. "We need to talk." Chapter 18 - Talk Morningdove paced as Fleckstar sat with his eyes closed. Her tail lashed in frustration. "They've been talking for a long time!" she announced. "What are they doing? Should we be there?" Fleckstar shrugged and his mate gave a hiss. "Their our daughters! And Sunsplash is our friend! We should know what their problems are! Don't you even care? What are you thinking?" Fleckstar vopened his eyes but remained seated and calm. "Do you want to know what I really think?" he asked. Morningdove nodded and he continued. "I think our daughters and Sunsplash are grown warriors and they have the right, and the responsibility to take care of their problems alone. If they want our help, they'll ask for it." his voice softened. "They've been through tough times and have had their share of grief. We don't need to interrupt. They need to solve this problem alone." he fell silent. Morningdove sat next to him and he licked her ear. Morningdove sighed after a pause. "You're probably right." she admitted. But she continued to stare at the clearing where her daughters had vanished. Lilycloud nodded. "I, like, totally agree. These past few moons...when we were all still...alive" she said, hurrying through her sentence. "...have been so awkward! I just want it to get solved!" Cloudysun nodded in agreement with her sister. She turned to Sunsplash. He nodded as well. Cloudysun took a deep breath. "Well, I think there's only one way we can solve this." she turned to Sunsplash. She knew no matter how painful it might be, it had to be done. "Sunsplash, who do you want to be your mate?" Chapter 19 - I'm not That Girl Lilycloud gasped. She could tell by her sister's wide eyes and unsteady breathing she thought Sunsplash would pick Lilycloud. Lilycloud thought he would too, After all, she thought, He'd be crazy not to! Sunsplash was startled by the question, his amber eyes traveled wildly from one she-cat's face to another. Lilycloud distracted herself by looking at Sunsplash. His eyes, nose, ears, face, so perfect. She remembered thinking a thousand times. He's beautiful, popular, friendly, and cool; just like me! Now she wasn't sure. Sunsplash closed his eyes. Lilycloud held her breath as she opened them again. "I have decided." he announced. Lilycloud felt like she would pass out from nerves. She wished someone, anyone would show up and shout 'Stop! Just stay with both of them!' but she knew this had to be done. Sunsplash continued, unaware of Lilycloud's thoughts. "Lilycloud," he began. Lilycloud felt her heart lift like a feather floating freely in the wind. "I'm sorry." Sunsplash meowed. "I will always love you. But...Cloudysun is the one I've always loved. I'm sorry you had to get hurt." Lilycloud felt her heart drop. All those moments alone. Every lick, every promise had been for nothing. Her love had been wasted. Then she shook her head. She was being dramatic. So what if she wasn't Sunsplash's mate? There must be lots of cute toms who went to StarClan. She'd find one. Instead of focusing on herself, she focused on Cloudysun. Her sister's face lit up with pure joy. Then she and Sunsplash leaned in and shared and moment so tender that Lilycloud backed away to give them some privacy. She saw a tom licking his paw in the sunshine on a rock. She ran up to him. "Hi! I just...uh...got here. What's your name?" The tom looked at her ad smiled. "I'm Smokeheart. I died a while back, on the Great Journey, and they gave me a warrior name here." Lilycloud looked at him. He was handsome and friendly...and it sounded like he was brave too! "That must have been scary!" she breathed, "Will you show me around?" he nodded and they walked off together into the starshine. Chapter 20 - End Lilycloud and Cloudysun sat next to each other, awaiting the new arrivals. Lilycloud had her head nestled on Smokeheart's shoulder. Her head fit exactly right. They were meant. They had been mates for almost five moons now. Beside her, Cloudysun and Sunsplash groomed each other silently. Lilycloud gave a sigh. She had discovered long ago that being in StarClan does not give you infinite patience. Finally after a few hours, Snowheart and Frostfoot appeared. Behind them were Swanfeather and a few of Lilycloud's other friends. Lilycloud ran forword and licked Swanfeather on the shoulder. Swanfeather looked at her, eyes gleaming. She opened her mouth but her eyes zeroed in on Cloudysun. "Well, being in StarClan hasn't improved your looks." She told Lilycloud's sister snidely. Lilycloud looked at her and backed away. How had she ignored this all of those moons? Cloudysun noticed her and shrugged. She had experienced this treatement many times. Lilycloud felt bad and backed away from Swanfeather. "See you later." she mumbled. Or not! she thought bitterly. She padded over to Cloudysun, Sunsplash, and Smokeheart. Together, they raced out of the crowd to the forest part of StarClan. Laughing and talking, they frolicked all day long. As they headed towards their nests that night, Lilycloud realized Cloudysun had been right. Everything was alright now. She wanted to stay like this forever. She looked at her sister and felt a rush of love. I will care about you forever. She vowed. She looked at Smokeheart and Sunsplash. All of you. --- Tigerstar groaned. "No more?" he asked. Hawkfrost shook his head. Tigerstar yowled in anger. Hawkfrost sighed "And, Cloudysun? She went to StarClan. And all we have is this filth!" her meowed flicking his tail at the shivering lump of fur at his feet. Tigerstar growled and looked at the cat, "What's your name?" he asked. "Sunheart." the cat responded nervously. Tigerstar smiled but it held no happiness. "Well Sunheart, you can go fetch me some moss, fresh-kill, and then trim my claws. And if you fail in any of those, you'll wish you had never been born!" Sunheart raced away, terrified. Hawkfrost tipped his head in confusment. "There isn't any fresh-kill here." he said. Tigerstar nodded. "I know." Hawkfrost grinned at his father's cleverness and then groaned. "Nothing but this filth." he moaned. Tigerstar nodded and they went to find some other cat to torment. Cloudysun, Sunsplash, Smokeheart, and Lilycloud lived happily ever after in StarClan. Thanks for reading this! Category:[[Artimas Hunter's Fanfics]] Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics